Some wireless communication systems may communicate over the Millimeter wave (mmWave) frequency band, e.g., the 60 GHz Frequency band. A mmWave propagation has a few major distinctive features in comparison with lower frequency bands, e.g., the frequency bands of 2.4-5 GHz. For example, the mmWave propagation may have a propagation loss greater than the propagation loss in the lower frequency bands, and may have Quasi-optical propagation properties.
A mmWave communication system may use high-gain directional antennas to compensate for large path loss and/or employ beam-steering techniques. Design of appropriate antenna system and/or further signal processing may be an important aspect of mmWave communication system development.
Multi-element phased antenna arrays may be used, for example, for creation of a directional antenna pattern. A phased antenna array may form a directive antenna pattern or a beam, which may be steered by setting appropriate signal phases at the antenna elements.
A handover process may be utilized for handing-over a session between a base station and a mobile device. The handover may often be time-consuming, e.g., due to necessity in performing signal quality measurement and/or making a decision for handing over the mobile device. The delays for such handovers may reduce the throughput performance and/or may delay the handover procedure.